One Final Fight
by MishimaBlood17
Summary: Oneshot between Tekken and Harry Potter The war may be over but Harry has one final fight left something that's been in the making for years.


It was over.

The war that had lasted the past 3 years had finally been won with the dead body of it's villain dead on the charred and destroyed concrete of the school courtyard. Harry looked at both wands in his hand and looked on with disbelief as the thought that he actually won hadn't gone through his brain yet. He was worn out and tired from the fighting and the constant lost that he just need to rest for a minute. But he knew this wasn't to be as two people he knew that would come to end something that had started centuries ago came towards him.

"Harry" Hermione started with a tone of conviction as she knew what was to come next.

"So it's that time huh?" Harry asked as he stood up and stared at his two "friends" he's come to know for the past 7 years of his time at Hogwarts. He knew his destiny wasn't fully done nor were Ron or Hermione's. For it was this last obstacle he would have to overcome to truly get peace.

"You know this has been in the making for a long time Harry since us three first met" Ron spoke for the first time with a calculating look on his face as if either two would strike at him any moment. But knowing the history that tied these three together his assumptions wouldn't be off.

Harry just sighed and hung his head down for a moment and looking back up at the two with his eyes that were once emerald green now are a dark blue color as if his entire being changed.

We'll…. lets get started." Harry stated as a aura the same color of his eyes swirled around his body as if waiting to be unleashed.

"It's time to end this once and for all" Ron stated as a aura like Harry's swirled around him except light blue in color with cracks of lightning dancing across his body.

As the three were busy conversing with each other they forgot about the audience they had left out after he battle was over. The Weasleys and the last remnants of the Order and Dumbledore's Army were a little confused when Hermione and Ron broke off them until they saw them with Harry and looked to be conversing with each other. That precious moment turned frightening when Harry and Ron sprouted those Aura's as if they were about to fight each other.

The suspense and confusion got to much for a certain Ginny Weasley who broke from her father's grasp and shouted at the three screaming, "What in the bloody hell are you three doing out there? Harry why do you and Ron have those auras, they're so dark looking.

But all the 3 did was look at her with those cold eyes then went back to sizing each other up.

"Ginny tell me, have you ever heard the sayin "A Devil In Human Form"? Harry asked not taking eyes off the two?

"What"? Ginny asked more confused than ever by Harry's statement.

"Better question then, have you heard of The Mishima Family then?

The entire audience went dead silent.

The ones who grew up in the Wizarding World only looked on in confusion wondering who this "Mishima Family were? and how it tied to The Golden Trio.

But one person spoke up a muggle-born who grew up in America that knew the name.

"You mean The Mishima Family from the fighting Game Tekken?

"Correct kid only thing is everything in that game is true or was once" Ron stated only giving a glance in the kids direction.

What's your name son? Mr. Weasley asked

"Timothy Crawfitt sir" the boy now named Timothy answer to The Eldest Weasley.

"Okay Timothy would you mind filling us in on what they're talking about and Who is This Mishima Family?

"We'll sir in the game The Mishima Family were a family who's main objective was ultimate power. They had control over the world's most power military arsenal. The story is mostly about Father being taken down by the son. It starts off with a boy named Kazuya Mishima who was thrown off a cliff by his father Heihachi Mishima who thought his son was weak because he was caring for this girl named Jun Kazama.

It would be this act that changed Kazuya forever. Since that day he swore revenge on his father even going far as to make a deal with the Devil to ensure it. Knowing that Kazuya would come looking for him and to test his skill Heihachi started the King Of Iron Fist Tournament which was a fighting tournament where the prize was a large sum of money. But that was only the farce of the tournament.

Because the only reason people entered this tournament was either for revenge or to settle a score with somebody. Kazuya entered that tournament but so did Jun Kazama who had been searching for him for 10 years after the incident with Heihachi. They crossed paths once again but Kazuya was a changed man. The once cheerful and caring kid was now replaced with a cold venomous shell who's only reason being revenge against Heihachi.

The father and Son fought only this time with Kazuya coming off on top. It was only with Jun's persuasion that kept him from killing Heihachi right there. Kazuya and Jun would then have a son named Jin Kazama who would one day try to end the Mishima Bloodline for the Devil Gene that was given to him by Kazuya's DNA. The Mishima Family is nothing more than Sons and Fathers battling against each other."

The people were shocked by the barbaric and cruel nature of The Mishima Family that would try and kill their own sons for power. But that didn't answer one question that was on everybody's mind:

"What does that have to do with Harry,Ron and Hermione acting the way they are now/

"It's because Mishima Blood flows through our veins and at this moment The Devil Gene flows in all three of us." Hermione said her own aura a dark purple color swirling off her.

Mrs. Weasley almost had a heart attack and asked slowly "B-But H-How?

Ron answer this with a smirk on his face,"Easy The Mishima Family were once a wizarding Family that left the magical world because they believed it had nothing to offer them. But that was not before leaving behind a few heirs here and there and even through the muggle world. To make a story short The Devil Gene was passed down till it got to the 3 of us."

"But that dosen't explain why you look like your about to kill each other" Neville said speaking up for the first time.

"It is because they are fighting for all parts of the Devil Gene and only one can control it."This comment surprisingly came from luna.

"Lunas correct only one person can control this power and it's gonna be me" Ron stated his aura surging wildly.

"Enough! I've had enough talking….. It time for WAR!" Hermione screamed out her dark purple aura blasting from her body.

Harry and Ron took that challenge and blasted their own aura's out to challenge Hermione's and each took their stances.

"H-Harry, R-Ron don't do this" Ginny cried from the side.

"Ginny just stay out the way" Harry screamed as the three took a few steps towards each other.

Three Generations colliding together for a little family reunion" Ron said cracking his knuckles.

Then out of no where the three charged at each other screaming their battle roars.

Their fists collided in the middle sending out a shockwave that destroyed the surrounding area of the courtyard.

The three looked at each other with a smirk on their face for they knew the time had come for one to walk away superior.

The end of The Mishima's Fight would en on this day and one would have supreme power

The final fight had come at last.

**Hey so I had this idea for so long I had to get this out here. Tell what you think of this little HPXTekken Oneshot**

**As you know I Own nothing except the character Timothy Crawfitt**

**If you want to use this idea for a story or anything let me know. Review pls and peace out!**


End file.
